


The Last One

by Tish



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Time, Love, Religion, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: She believes in Him. She is the last one.





	The Last One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



They lay together in the cave, His body encircling hers, warming her and keeping her safe from harm. She let him enter her dreams as she slept, her mind relaxed and accepting of all new experiences.

T'ol slept, remembering the glory and love His people gave him, remembering the shield of safety and loyalty He gave back to the people. But that was so long ago, and great armies had broken his people, scattered them far, shattered their cities, and slaughtered their children. He could not save them all, and for that He wept great rivers.

Still, they believed in Him, His people were true in their love, pure in their devotion. Handful by handful they succumbed to disease and famine, war and cruelty, still waiting for Him.

He had reached the limits of his powers and could only watch as memories faded, temples crumbled, and people forgot. His remaining few believers adapted to new conquerors and slipped from His consciousness.

After centuries, there only remained one young woman who remembered some of the legends and dedicated herself to reclaiming her past. Books and artefacts were carefully, if a little inexpertly restored as she rebuilt a small temple. T'ol felt the devotion and struggle back to the light and life this young woman inspired.  
  


“N'aal, you are young, why do you do this?” He had asked her.

“Mighty T'ol, as long as you live, I shall do this. I do this for our people, our future,” N'aal replied as she gazed into the ceremonial flame.

“I have failed you. You are the last. Go and live a life,” T'ol replied, his voice full of sadness.

“We live on in other countries, speak their languages, believe in their gods. If we can change, others can come to us, too,” N'aal replied reasonably. “But if they cannot find it in their hearts to believe, at least my work will be a historical document.”

“I shall speak my words and life to you, but don't use up all your life. Find someone to share your life, your work,” T'ol conceded.

“I promise,” N'aal clasped her hands together.

 

The rains watered the crops, the sun warmed them, and T'ol watched over N'aal as she worked.

 

“Look in the mirror, N'aal. It is time for you to keep your promise,” T'ol softly said one day.

N'aal took His face in her hands, felling the warmth of His being. “Will you lay with me? Infuse me with Your light?”

T'ol sighed softly. “Many gods lay with mortals, they used them for their own pleasure. Be sure of what you wish.”

“You have never shown disrespect for me for a single moment. I trust You,” N'aal said as she leaned her face against His, kissing Him tenderly.

T'ol let His hands linger over her body, letting her guide them to where she wanted. He tempered His light so as not to harm her, modified His body to be smaller as He responded to her passions.

Light and warmth filled the cave, bathing the texts and eternal flame in purity and love.

 

N'aal kept Her promise and lived Her life, tending the seeds of a new generation, nurturing the crops to become strong.

She was not the Last for long.

 


End file.
